Criminal
by Chanberlin
Summary: Park Chanyeol adalah narapidana yang akan dihukum mati, Saat harapannya unutk hidup hilang, CIA kedutaan seoul menawarinya untuk menjadi relawan dalam uji coba pengcangkokan ingatan guna penyelesaian misi./ Mereka mengacaukan otakku. Mereka pikir, tahu apa yang akan mereka dapatkan.Tapi mereka salah! Mereka tidak tahu aku! Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi/ CHANBAEK,GS.
1. Chapter 1

**CRIMINAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (Gs), Kim jongin**

 **Other cast : Kim Junmyeon, Jang Yixing (Gs), Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao (Gs) Oh sehun, Xi Luhan (Gs)**

 **Genre : Action, Drama**

 **Category : Gender Switch/GS**

 **Rate : T+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ni hao, ff criminal ini adalah remake dari sebuah film genre action Buatan Amerika-Inggris dengan judul yang sama, dan gue suka banget sama ini film, karna gue CBHS dengan imajinasi tingkat tinggi jadi tabikinin ff dah. Aku berharap kalian menyukainya sama seperti aku yang sangat menyukai filmnya ea ea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **Chapter 1**

Mereka mengacaukan otakku. Mereka pikir, tahu apa yang akan mereka dapatkan.

Tapi mereka salah! Mereka tidak tahu aku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Tapi andai kata...

Kalau kalian sampai menyakitiku, akan kubalas dengan lebih menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorag pria berjalan ditrotoar jalan kota seoul yang ramai dengan gerak gerik yang seolah mengawasi lingkungan sekitar, pria itu memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual aksesoris branded. Dia adalah Kim Jongin seorang agen rahasia CIA kedutaan seoul yang sedang menjalankan misi penting menyangkut keamanan negara yang harus secepatnya diselesaikan. "permisi" ucapnya pada seorang yang berpapasan dengan nya saat memasuki toko. Lalu ia langsung menuju kasir "hai, minggu lalu istriku meninggalkan tas kulit berwarna coklat?" tanya jongin pada seorang kasir toko.

"kami cuma ada yang berwarnna hitam pak" jawa seorang kasir, seolah perckapan ini sudah direncanakan sebelumnya.

"dia akan sangat kecewa" ucap jongin seolah memang benar istrinya meninggalkan sebuah tas kulit berwarna coklat.

'Sret' suara tas kulit hitam itu dibuka oleh jongin, menampaakan uang won berkabat-kabat dan pasport. "tentu. Baiklah, terima kasih banyak" ucap jongin lalu pergi dari toko itu melewati pintu belakang.

.

.

.

Didalam perjalanan keluar toko jongin menghunungi istrinya. "hallo baek?" ucap jongin saat mendapat respon diseberang telpon.

"bukan appa, ini aku mihyun, aku kehilangan "elly" ucapnya menceritakan pada jonging bahwa boneka pemberian ayahnya tidak ia temukan dirumah mereka.

"hai baby, kita pasti menemukannya" ucap jongin pada anaknya. "berikan telponya ke eomma" suruh jongin pada anaknya. Lalu mihyun memanggil eommanya.

"eomma, ini appa" ucap mihyun sambil menjulurkan ponsel pada eommanya.

"hei jonginie" ucap baekhyun saat ponsel tersebut sudah berada disamping indra pendengarnya.

"Hei baekie" jawab jongin diseberang telepon.

"Kapan kau pulang?" tanya baekhyun pada suaminya.

"itu tak bisa kupastikan, apa yang kau kenakan? Jongin bertanya pakaian apa yang dikenakan istrinya hari ini. Ya meskipun sibuk dengan propesi sebagai agen rahasia CIA jonging adalah seorang suami yang sangat mencintai istri dan anaknya, ketika ada waktu luang jongin selalu menghubungi istrinya terlebih dahulu. Mengingat pekerjaan jongin yang mengharuskannya pergi kemana-mana keluar kota, bahkan keluar negri.

"aku mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti biasa kupakai saat menjemput mihyun dari sekolah" jawab baekhyun.

"kau menjelaskannya dengan cukup baik" ucap jongin pada istrinya diseberang telepon, belum puas percakapan dengan sang istri, kini jongin yang berada di trotoar jalan melihat seorang wanita yang berada didalam sebuah mobil sport mewah yang ia ketahui bernama huang zitao yang sedang meliihat kearahnya juga.

"Hallo jonginie" tanya baekhyun diseberang telepon pada jongin yang mendadak bungkam, dikarenakan ia sedang berpikir untuk menghindar dari intaian zitao.

hauang zitao adalah asisten dan kekasih dari seorang pengusaha anarkis yang bernama wu yifan yang berambisi ingin menguasai dunia.

"dengar baek. Kututup dulu telponnya, akan ku hubungi lagi nanti".

" baiklah jagi, aku akan menunggu mu" ucap baekhyun diseberang telepon.

Jongin mematikan ponselnya dan memasukan ponsel tersebut kedalam saku seorang penumpang bus,agar tidak dapat dilacak keberadaanmya melalui ponsel, ia lalu memasuki bus yang berhenti didekatnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari inatian zitao dan anak buahnya. Ternyata didalam bus tersebut ada salah satu anak buah dari wu yifan. Anak buah tersebut ingin menyerang jongin namun jongin bergegas keluar dari bus dalam bus, sehingga anak buah dari wu yifan tidak sempat menyerangnya.

Kim jongin berjalan keseberang jalan, menaiki motor yang terparkir dengan keadaan hidup, rupanya motor tersebut ditinggalkan sebentar oleh pemiliknya. Tanpa pikir panjang jongin mengambil motor tersebut tanpa menghiraukan sang pemlik motor yang menyadari motornya diambil dan berteriak.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat disebuah stasiun CIA kedutaan seoul kim junmyeon kepala operasi CIA di seoul memasuki ruang monitoring, menayakan kepada salah satu staf agen bernama zang yixing tentang keberadaan kim jongin yang mendadak lost

"jadi, kita kehilangan kontak dijembatan banpo, tapi masih punya tiga pilihan, insa dong, yongsan, dan hongdae" ucap yixing pada kepala junmyeon.

"kita telah kehilangan selama 20 menit. Aku mau '2 lawan 2' dimulai dari titik hilangnya. Perintah kepala junmyeon kepada para staf untuk mengaktifkan sambungan cctv dilokasi lost contak kim jongin.

"hei sehun. Atur ulang semua layar" perintah kepala junmyeon kepada ahli monitor yang bernama oh sehun.

"yes sire" jawab sehun.

.

.

.

Setelah menyembunyikan tas yang berisi uang dan pasport, jongin kini menuju bank stasiun kreta bawah tanah untuk mengalihkan fokus anak buah wu yifan yang mengejarnya. Saat melewati koridor wajah jongin tertangkap oleh cctv yang langsung menghubungkan dengan monitoring di CIA.

"kutemukan, jalur dua. Tas hilang, uang juga hilang" ucap yixing saat melihat wajah jongin dilayar monitor.

"kapan itu terjadinya?" tanya kepala junmyeon kepada yixing yang memastikan keberadaan jongin yang baru terdeteksi ini

"sekarang" jawab yixing.

Kim jongin terus berjalan dikoridor stasiun kreta bawah tanah, saat melewati koridor yang menghubunhkan jalur kiri jongin melihat zitao dan satu anak buahnya, jongin terus berjalan dengan cepat, hingga berhasil keluar dari stasiun kreta bawah tanah itu, lalu memangil sebuah taksi yang kebetulan lewat ditepi jalan.

"kemana, bung? Tanya supir taksi pada jongin.

"jalan saja. Tapi tolong janagn terlalu cepet" Pinta jongin.

Tanpa disadari, huang zitao mengetahui jongin telah memasuki sebuah taksi.

"naik taksi hitam, nomor plat S-I-5-2-J-G-N aku mengikutinya" ucap tao pada seseorang diseberang telpon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**CRIMINAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (Gs), Kim jongin**

 **Other cast : Kim Junmyeon, Jang Yixing (Gs), Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao (Gs) Oh sehun, Xi Luhan (Gs)**

 **Genre : Action, Drama**

 **Category : Gender Switch/GS**

 **Rate : T+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Dilain tempat disebuah greja tak terpakai. Wu yifan seorang pengusaha anarkis yang berambisi ingin menguasai dunia ini setelah menerima telpon dari sang kekasih zitao. langsung melacak keberadaan taksi yang ditumpangi oleh kim jongin. Ya selain seorang pengusaha yifan juga mempunyai keahlian dalam dunia hacker, namun ada satu program hacker yang tak bisa ia kerjakan yifan, mengarahkan rekannya xi luhan seorang hacker wanita yang dikenal sebagai Sang-chinesegirl membuat sebuah program yang memungkinkan pemiliknya menghapus semua kode komputer yang melindungi kode pertahanan nuklir di korea selatan bahkan dunia. Artinya, akan terjadi kekacauan yang luar biasa akibat perang nuklir. luhan panik, meskipun ia adalah orang cina namun korea terutama seoul adalah kota yang ditempatinya sejak kecil dan menurut luhan progrram macam ini adalah program yang tidak benar dan criminal luhan berusaha memberitahukan hal itu pada CIA seoul. Ia menghubungi agen rahasia di seoul kim jongin. Dan sebagai penghargaan bentuk aksi pahlawannya, CIA menjanjikan memberi kebebasan, uang dan pasport kepada sang-chinesegirl. misi untuk menyembunyikan luhan untuk sementara waktu dari wu yifan, lalu menyerahkan tas berisi uang dan pasport tersebut dijalankan oleh kim jongin. Inilah sebab mengapa wu yifan terlebih dahulu mengincar jongin karena hanya jonginlah yang tahu dimana keberadaan luhan sang-chinesegirl.

"S -I-5-2-J-G-N" melacak plat taxi tersebut dan berhasil menemukan lesensi pengemudi taxi seoul. Pemberitahuan pada layar laptop wu yifan.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat didalam sebuah taxi "bisakah kupinjam ponselmu, bung? Akan kuberi kau tambahan 20 won" tanya jongin pada supir taxi.

"Kau mau pinjam ponselku?" supir taksi itu balik brtanya.

" Ya" jawab jongin.

"Jangan lama. Satu kali panggilan saja oke?" ucap supir taxi.

Jongin langsung mengirimkan pesan menuju yixing **"ini aku jongin, aku belum bisa menemui si chinesegirls, mereka, anak buah wu yifan mengikutiku"** sand **.**

Dilain tempat di stasiun CIA kedutaan seoul, yixing menerima pesan dari jongin "ini dari jongin, mereka mengikutinya" ucap yixing kepada kepala junmyeon.

"kita bahkan belum melakukan apa pun, cepet selesaikan sebelum mereka. Aku ingin semua tim bergerak sekarang!" perintah kepala junmyeon tegas kepada para staf untuk meluncurkan pasukan.

"Kita akan menuju pabrik semen di dekat pelabuhan, sudah kuarahkan GPS-mu, ikuti saja rutenya." ucap jongin pada supir taxi.

"baiklah" jawab supir taxi. Lalu mereka bergegas menuju pabrik semen yang bertempat didekat pelabuhan dengan rute GPS yang sudah Jongin arahkan.

"Pergi kepelabuhan, sangat romantis" ucap yifan saat melihat rute GPS yang dituju taxi ditumpangi oleh jongin di layar laptonya. dengan otak liciknya dan keahliannya dalam dunia hacker yifan memindahkan rute GPS menuju tempat yang sudah direncanakan olehnya untuk mengepung jongin.

Supir taxi hanya mengikuti rute GPS yang mengarahkan menuju pelabuhan, tanpa mereka sadari rute yang mereka tuju bukan kearah pelabuhan.

Para pasukan dari CIA sudah sampai di pelabuhan untuk mencari keberadaan kim jongin namun tidak ditemukan keberadaannya.

Pada saat sampai ketempat tujuan jongin baru menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah pabrik semen yang berada di dekat pelabuhan. "ini bukan pabri semen" ucap jongin pada supir taxi.

"Apa?" tanya supir taxi.

"Ini bukan pabri semen!" ucap jongin tegas pada supir taxi itu.

"Ini menuju pelabuhan, GPS tidak mungkin berbohong, bung" ucap supir taxi meyakinkan jongin bahwa ini memang benar menuju pelabuhan.

"berputarlah" perintah jongin kemudian. Saat supir taxi itu berencana memutar kemudi mereka sudah dikepung oleh anak buah yifann yang mengikuti sejak tadi.

'Dor' serangan senapan angin dari anak buah wu yifan lepas dan mengenai supir taxi, lalu tewas ditempat. Kim jongin berhasil menghindar denngan bersembunyi didalam mobil ia berusaha keluara dan berhasil hingga terjadilah baku tembak antara jongin dan para anak buah wu yifan, kimjongin berusaha memasuki bangunan tua yang berada didekatnya, sampai berhasil berada di dalam bangunan tersebut masih terjadi baku tembak, hingga akhirnya senjata api jongin mengalami kehabisan peluru "fuck" umpat jongin.

.

.

.

"apa kita sudah mendapatkanya?" tanya kepala junmyeon melalui voice monitor kepada pasukan yang berada di pabrik semen dekat pelabuhan, yang mencari keberadaan jongin.

"kami tidak menemukan apa-apa pak, tak ada seorang pun disini" jawap salah satu pasukan dari CIA.

"beri aku posisi GPS nomor telepon itu, cari sekarang" perintah kepala junmyeon kepada para staf dalam ruang monitoring.

Dilain tempat, disebuah bangunan tua yang dimassuki oleh kim jongin dalam baku tembak, kini jongin telah terikat disebuah kursi denag penuh luka lebam ditubuhnya.

"bila kau belum pernah kerumah pemotongan, harusnya kau mampir kesana, untuk melihat apa yang kami lakukan pada hewan-hewan yang malang itu" ucap yifan pada jongin yang hampir tak berdaya.

"kami menggunakan ini, sebagai cara yang menyenangkan untuk membawa mereka menuju ajal" yifan lalu mengarahkan alat setrum ke perut jongin hingga jongin mulai kejang-kejang karna tak sanggup menahan vol listrik yang menyetrum tubuhnya.

"aaakhr, aaakhr" erang jongin kesakitan.(duh maafkan aku tidak bergmaksut menyakiti abi kai hiks, udah ijin juga ko sama ami soo pinjem abi bentar)

"sekarang katakan diman teman kita itu?" tanya yifan pada jongin tentang keberadaan luhan si chinesegirl. "Kim jongin, Kuhormati bungkamnya dirimu, aku hargai itu, masalahnya adalah, aku memerlukan si chinesegirl itu! Ini kesempatan terakhir" ucap yifan sambil mendekati jongin dengan memegang alat setrumya.

"persetan denganmu, brengsek!" umpat jongin sengit meskipun dalam keadaan yang sekarat.

Lalu setelahnya yifan mengarahkan alat setrum tersebut kemulut jongin, menyetrumnya tanpa ada rasa manusiawi sedikitpun, zitao menabah vol listrik dengan kekuatan maksimal hingga selanjutnnya jongin tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Pasukan CIA berhasil melacak keberadaan jongi yang berdasarkan GPS dan nomor telpon taksi yang sudah tewas tertembak. Pasuka CIA memasuki bangunan mencari diman keberadaan jongin. "ayo,ayo,ayo, cepat, cepat!" Peritah kapten pasukan kepada anggotanya, mereka berpencar memasuki ruanga-ruangan yang ada, hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan keberadaan jongin yang masih terikat disebuah kursi dengan keadaan yang penuh luka lebam dan tak sadarka diri.

"objek ditemukan, kami perlu penangana medis, dikonfirmasi untuk agen jongin primeter diamankan".

suara- suara monitor dari pasukan CIA yang menemukan jongin, kepala junmyeon dan para staf menyaksikan langsung melalui layar monitor keadaan penemuan jongin yang sangat memprihatinkan, dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan penuh dengan luka lebam.

"angen tidak merespon diulangi, agen tidak merespon, nafas bantuan, negatif. Tak ada reaksi, siapkan defibrillate membuat daya kejut" Suara monitor yang bersal dari tim medis yang menangani keadaan jongin. Tim medis menggunakan alat daya kejut tersebut namun tetap tidak ada respon. Hal ini semakin membuat khawatir para staf CIA yang menyaksikan langsung melalui layar monitor.

"apa yang harus kukatakan pada baekhyun nanti" gumam yixing lirih.

Suara voice monitor yang berbunyi laporan keadan jongin dari pasukan akhirnya membuat ruangan monitoring hening dan berduka, ya pada waktu itulah kim jongin seorang agen rahasia CIA kedutaan seoul korea selatan meninggal dunia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lu orang tau? gua nulis ini ff pas lagi masuk mata kuliah kajian politik lokal kebetulan kalo buka laptop gpp sama pak dosenya, tapi si pak dosennya belum tau apa yang gue kerjain, gue pake earphone aja bapake ga tau hahay but gue tetep ngerasa ga enakan sih sama si bapake hmm maklum lah human relation gue tuh tinggi vroh empatian orangnya. Ohiya gue nulisnya sampe chapter 2 dulu ye, dipending dulu nulisnya soalnya gue takut sama UU agraria yang masih berlaku? Bacot apa sih gue ah, ngerjain tugas maksudnye eddah.**

 **Pai**

 **pai**


	3. Chapter 3

**CRIMINAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (Gs), Kim jongin**

 **Other cast : Kim Junmyeon, Jang Yixing (Gs), Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao (Gs) Oh sehun, Xi Luhan (Gs), Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok (Gs)**

 **Genre : Action, Drama**

 **Category : Gender Switch/GS**

 **Rate : T+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Disebuah ruangan seoang pria yang sedang mengotak-atik komputernya yang menampilkan hasil sebuah penelitian. Dr kim jongdae pria tersebut, seorang dokter yang melakukan penelitian yang berhasil memindahkan memori otak dari tikus yang telah mati, ke tikus lainya yang masih hidup. Kegiatan dokter kim yang sedang fokus menelaah penelitianya itu terpaksa berhenti dikarenakan asistenya yang bernama kim minseok memasuki ruanganya diikuti seorang pria dengan setelan formal

"dokter kim, saya minta maaf karena menggangu pekerjaan anda, tapi orang ini mengaku bekerja untuk pemerintah" ucap minseok pada dokter kim.

Seorang pria dengan setelan formal tersebut mendekat pada dokter kim dan memperlihatkan identitasnya bahwa ia adalah salah satu agen dari CIA kedutaan seoul.

"dokter kim, aku punya pekerjaan sekarang, anda diminta duduk di airbus A-100 sesegera mungkin" ucap pria dengan setelan formal tersebut pada dokter kim.

"program memory anda akan di uji cobakan, ada agen kami yang meninggal dalam menjalankan misi, dan kami perlu mengetahui yang belum kami ketahui darinya dalam misi ini, anda akan mengembalikannya untuk kami". Pria itu berkata kepada dokterkim dengan tersirat nada perintah.

"apakah otaknya masih ada aktivitas?" tanya dokter kim pada pria tersebut, pria itu lalu menyerahkan berkas kepada dokter kim.

"ini diambil beberapa jam lalu" ucap pria itu kepada dokter kim yang sedang membaca berkas yang diketahui adalah rontgen hasil aktivitas otak agen CIA yang meninggal dalam misi yaitu agen kim jongin

"hampir 5 tahun aku belum berhasil menemukan metode pengujian pada manusia" ucap dokter kim sambil membaca berkas.

Pria dengan setelan formal itu berkata kepada dokter kim bahwa "anda punya waktu 48 jam agar berhasil" artinya dalam pengujicobaan pencangkokan memori otak itu diperlukan waktu 2 hari agar mendapat hasil yang pasti. dokter kim mendongakkan wajahnya menghada pria itu

"keamanan nasional sedang dalam tingkat terburuknya, bisakah anda mengambil ingatan dari orang yang sudah mati kepada orang orang yang masih hidup? Tanya pria itu pada dokter kim, meskipun ini tidak dapat dikatakan permintaan namun lebih kepada perintah, mengingat misi yang harus segera diselesaikan menyangkut keamanan nasional bahkan internasional dokter kim tidak dapat menolak, apapun yang terjadi nanti, harapanya adalah semoga semua berjalan lancar.

"ya" jawab dokter kim.

Apa yang anda butuhkan? Tanya pria itu pada dokter kim, dokter kim menjawab yang ia butuhkan.

"semua tim-ku, staf, tempat dan orang yang menerima ingatannya."

"apakah anda punya kandidat? Tanya pria itu pada dokter kim, yang mengira sudah mempunyai orang yang akan menerima memory otak orang yang sudah mati ini.

"kau tidak akan suka dengannya" ucap dokter kim pada pria itu. karena orang yang akan menerima memory otak dari agen kim jongin adalah seorang narapidana yang akan dihukum mati. Ya, dia adalah Park chanyeol seorang kriminalisme yang sangat berbahaya, bahkan jika kau berpapasan dengannya dapat dipastikan kau tak akan bisa melihat hari esok!

.

.

.

Disebuah penjara yang terletak di incheon korea selatan, para pengawal dan 2 orang agen CIA mendatangi tempat sel tahanan dimana tempat narapidana park chanyeol dikurung.

"ku harap dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan, Park chanyeol, dia sudah keluar masuk dalam penjara separuh hidupnya" ucap seorang detektif yang selalu menangani kasus chanyeol, sambil membuka kembali data-data dari narapidana park chanyeol.

"dia tak bisa mengontrol haratnya, proporsi sensitif, hal ini membuat tidak dapat diperkirakan potensi kerusakan dan konsekuensi tindakan" lanjut detektif itu dalam pembicaraan dengan 2 orang Agen CIA. detektif itu lalu meperlihatkan foto-foto hasil investigasi korban-korban dari aksi krimina park chanyeol, menampakan mayat-mayat yang mati dengan mengenaskan.

"ini total kurangnya rasa empati terhadap siapapu atau apapun" kemudian ucap detektif tersebut. "Dia tidak merasakan apapun. Tak ada rasa benci, tak ada cinta dan yang lebih parahnya lagi dia adalah anggota geng yang paling gila, aku telah mencoba untuk merekrutnya, tapi itu adalah hal yang mustahil guraunya" ucap detektif lalu menyerahkan foto-foto investigasi itu pada 2 agen CIA.

"setelah melakukan ini, tidak ada cara lagi untuk mendisiplinkanya, kau tak bisa menghukum seseorang yang tidak tahu apa kesalahanya, dia tidak mengerti hidup bersosialisasi atau bagaimana seharusnya orang bersikap" detektif itu menerangkan keadaan psikologis chanyeol kepada 2 agen CIA.

park chanyeol yang mempunyai trauma masa kecil yang buruk yang mengakibatkanya menjadi seorang yang lost control dalam aksi kriminalitas dapat dikatakan ia adalah seorang psikopat.

Detektif para pengawal dan agen CIA lalu menuju ruang tahanan narapidana chanyeol, diruangan yang gelap dan minim cahaya dan hanya dipenuhi dengan jeruji besi dan tembok semen yang kokoh dan dingin, mereka melihat keadaan chanyeol yang menggunakan baju tahanan, dirantai dibagian kedua tangan dan leher seperti anjing dalam keadaan berdiri. Chanyeol yang sedang mebelakangi jeruji besi tidak mengetahui ada yang mendatanginya. "hei park chanyeol, orang-orang ini datang untuk menemuimu." Ucap detektif itu, chanyeol lalu membalikan tubuhnya menatap orang-orang itu satu-persatu.

"aku akan mengeluarkanmu" ucap detektif itu kepada chanyeol yang menatap mereka denggan tampang narapidananya setelahnya chanyeol berkata kepada detektif "aku belum makan siang".

"that right, berikan makan siang untuk chanyeol" perintah detektif kepeda petugas lalu makan siang itu jatuh dari atas loteng sel tahanan chanyeol, bahkan makanan diberikan lewat atas untuk narapidana berbahaya macam park ini.

setelah mendapatkan makan siangnya chanyeol memakan makanannya dengan rakus seolah tidak pernah makan. ( yah namanya juga dipenjara narapidana pula wajarlah makan kek gitu, huhu maafkan aku pih membuat mu begini namanya juag remake film pih hiks, bentar lagi ketemu ko sama mamih aku janji pih janji ).

"baiklah, ini sudah cukup, waktu makan siang sudah selesai" instrupsi dari salah satu agen CIA dan mengalihkan perhatian chanyeol dari aktivitas makannya.

"kau ikut dengan kami sekarang. Ayo!" perintah agen itu pada chanyeol yang mulai emosi dengan instupsi barusan. Chanyeol lalu bangkit dari duduknya berjalan menuju jeruji besi namun tak sampai karena rantai lehernya yang didak terlalu panjang.

"leherku terikat dengan rantai" ucap chanyeol dengan penuh emosi sambil memeluk kotak makanannya. 'Dor' tembakan jarum bius mengenai dada chanyeol, chenyeol yang tidak mempan hanya dengan satu tembakan bius mengamuk didalam sel tahanan mencoba untuk melepaskan rantai, namu tembakan tembakan bius pun menghujaminya, hingga akhiirnya chanyeol mulai lemas karena efek bius itu. "terkutuklah kalian" umpatnya lalu chanyeol pingsan. Setelah itu detektif memerintahkan membuka sel tahanan lalu membawa chanyeol menuju tempat pencakokan memori otak.

.

.

.

Helikopter yang membawa chanyeol mendarat dipangkalan militer incheon, chanyeol yang sudah sadar, dibondong keluar menuju airbus A-100 tempat dokter kim berada dengan tangan terborgol. dokter kim dan asistennya kim minseok yang sudah berada dipangkalan militer seoul menanti kedatangan chanyeol kandidat pencangkokan memori otak ini. Mereka melihat petugas membondong chanyeol menuju mereka. Lalu dokter kim mengisyaratkan telunjuk tangannya untuk menyuruh petugas membawa chanyeol masuk kedalam airbus A-100. Setelahnya mereka memulai keberangkatan menuju Stasiun CIA kedutaan seoul korea selatan.

Didalam airbus A-100 chanyeol yang sedang dibaringkan ditempat tidur medis dalam keadaan tangan diborgol hanya mempperhatikan para tim medis yang mempersiapkan peralatan operasi.

"apa kau punya alergi chanyeol?" tanya dokter kim pada chanyeol.

"apa?" tanya chanyeol balik pada dokter kim.

"sesuatu yang membuatmu jadi alergi" ucap dokter kim lagi pada chanyeol.

" ya, alergi dikunci" jawab chanyeol dengan intonasi bergurau.

"Semuanya sudah siap dokter" instrupsi minseok pada dokter kim yang masih berbicara pada chanyeol.

"Pernah dioprasi sebelumnya?" dokter kim melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan chanyeol. "Operasi, apa maksud kalian!" tanya chanyeol lalu ia meronta diatas tempat tidur itu, karena sebelumnya chanyeol memang belum diberitahukan prihal pencangkokan memory otak yang akan ia jalani ini. dokter kim memerintahkan tim nya menyuntikan 150mg hidrozepina pada chanyeol.

"apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" chanyeol bertanya pada dokter kim sembari disuntikan 150mg zat hidrozepina itu. Dokter kim mendekat kearah chanyeol dan berkata

"kau memiliki luka dikepalamu, kau terluka disaat kau masih anak-anak kan? Ingat bagaimana hal itu terjadi?". Dokter kim bertanya mengenai bekas luka yang ia lihat dikepala chanyeol. Keadaan chanyeol yang mulai tenang karena efek zat hidrozepina terebut memungkinkan untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"ya, ibuku mengatakan kepada ayahku bahwa dia bukan ayah kandungku, lalu dia mengumpati ibuku memanggilnya pelacur, dan kepalaku dihempasan ke jendela mobil." Ucap chanyeol menceritakan pada dokte rkim masalalu suramnya itu dengan keadaan yang hampir tebius karena efek zat hidrozepina.

"aku akan merawatmu, chanyeol" tanggap dokter kim dibarengi dengan perasaan iba pada chanyeol yang ada di hadapanya ini, lalu setelahnya chanyeol tertidur karena efek bius nya sudah bekeja maksimal pada tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kemaren gue nulisnya curi-curian sama waktu masuk belajar mata kuliah kajian politik lokal, eh sekarang bagian ini chapter gue nulisnya curi-curi sama waktu masuk job part time, untung bosnya baik vroh koko-koko cina pula, *kasihanilah gue yang time limited ini*, gue curcol mulu eh dari maren maklumin aje ye :)**


End file.
